Of Gods and Kings
by teno-hikari
Summary: The Final Turn has come with Damocles now operational. Lelouch, the 99th Emperor’s secret lover as well as Knight of Zero, struggles with his convictions when he must face off with the Black Knights. Sequel to of Kings and Pawns. Schneizel x Lelouch.
1. Prologue

**Title: Of Gods and Kings**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch

**Summary:** The Final Turn has come with Damocles now operational. Lelouch, the 99th Emperor's secret lover as well as Knight of Zero, struggles with his convictions when he must face off with the Black Knights. Sequel to of Kings and Pawns. Schneizel x Lelouch.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, potty-mouth words.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OOCness

* * *

**Prologue**

_'You can never go home again.'_

After several years of living in Japan, Lelouch El Britannia – formerly Lelouch Vi Britannia / Lelouch Lamprouge – had engraved those words into his head when he and his sister were exiled eight years ago. He had been content to never step foot in Pendragon, the capital of his mother country, ever again. Unless of course it was to wage war as his alter ego, Zero, the infamous Enemy of the Empire. Yet his destiny takes turn a when Zero topples from his seat of power and had died after the second battle for Tokyo only a few weeks ago. At the same exact time, the dead have risen; and Eleventh Prince – who was now the First – has been found alive and adopted into one of the highest clans by his _gracious_ older half-brother.

At the grandiose party following the coronation of the 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire, Lelouch spins his web of lies to a group of curious siblings, nobles, the media – and therefore the world - which are unaware that he and Zero are one in the same. Never before has he told one lie after another for hours upon end, while wearing a carefully crafted social mask. He tries his best to be truthful on some facts like attending Ashford Academy and raising Nunnally; but after awhile he just drowns himself within inane conversations.

Odysseus was relieved of the responsibility of being the crowned prince and has accepted the role of Second and becoming the Prime Minister; who eagerly speaks to him about the upcoming social events and how Lelouch will also need his own welcome home celebration. Guinevere, remarks that she will have a crystal monument built for Nunnally in one of her many beautiful buildings, and comments how his simple black eye-patch could use a more stylish update (of course she doesn't even ask how he was blinded in the first place). Carline, avoids him at first due to all the attention he's receiving; but as soon as he makes a (mistake) comment about how he will most likely be leading the Knights of the Round into war, the young princess all but drags him excitedly around the ball room to show off her long lost older brother (or a new toy to be admired) to a group of her envious peers.

There was only so much the former terrorist leader could tolerate before he politely broke away and sought refuge among the Knights of the Round who had served on the Avalon. When he couldn't seem to find Suzaku, and Anya was being unsociable as ever; the next option was Gino. He allowed the Tristan pilot to loop an arm around his shoulders while giving him advice about which nobles were "interesting people" and whom to avoid unless wanting to be placed in a self-induced coma. The longer he spun his lies, the more Lelouch was starting to feel homesick.

He missed all the members of the Student Council.

He missed Kallen and the Black Knights.

He missed C2 and Jeremiah who were still hiding in Japan.

He missed the assassin who was his false sibling, now buried on Shikine Island.

He missed his little sister who was killed in the FLEIJA Blast.

He missed the carefree life he had as a commoner that was traded up for that of a crown prince of a nation that dominated most of the planet; and he could never go back…

It is well past midnight when he received his summon from the Emperor himself, whom he did not approach once during the celebration. Lelouch was not up to playing the role of devoted knight again after the coronation. Nor did he want to be doted on by Schneizel in front of the public. Though he knew he would be called forward sooner or later. Fortunately, it was later and away from the scrutiny of the public eye and Schneizel's inner circle who knew the truth about his former alter-ego.

Although he had not made eye contact with the Emperor's advisor, the scientist, the second princess, or the former Britannian Black Knight; Lelouch was certain they were watching him either out of suspicion or curiosity. He was after all, a wolf in sheep's clothing, mingling with the mindless herd that called themselves nobility. It would have been all too easy for him, as Zero, to use his Geass and turn them all into his slaves. The Emperor, the Imperial Royal Family, the Knights of the Round, the nobles, the rulers of allied countries, high ranking military leaders; they were all there for him to easily prey upon. All he needed to do was retrieve the hidden key within his cell phone, unlock the clasp from his blindfold, and then he could very well have conquered Britannia that very night.

Instead, he finds himself now standing before the grand doors leading to the Emperor's quarters. The last time he had entered this place had been when both his parents, Charles and Marianne – the architects of the Ragnarok Connection, had still been alive. Those were such simple and carefree days for the former Eleventh Prince, before his mother's assassination had destroyed everything.

_'You can't go home again…_' he repeated before announcing himself on the intercom.

"Knight of Zero, Lelouch El Britannia…"

Lelouch still had difficulty accepting his brother's surname prefix. It just felt awkward to now belong to one of the highest clans when his had been shunned since his mother was a commoner. Yet at the same time, the new name was almost a relief. It felt like a new start, a new life, and he could almost forget all the people he had Geassed by the command of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

The double doors opened after a finger print scan, and confirming his voice; he stepped into grand sitting room that had all but been remodeled for the new Emperor. The architecture of the palace was still present, but the tapestries and shields that had been in their family for generations had been taken down. Elegant lighting fixtures and works of art, collected from all over the world, now adorned the newly painted off-white colored walls. Warm mahogany floors had replaced the cold stone, and the furniture pieces resembled the ones Schneizel had onboard the Avalon. What completed the open and inviting room was the crackling fire dancing from the old marble fire place; which perhaps was the only thing that had remained untouched.

Lelouch's eye looked away from the empty sitting area to the man standing between the now open doors that lead straight into the bedroom. Schneizel no longer wear his Emperor attire; now dressed in seemingly only a white robe and slippers. Lavender eyes were fixated on him while his brother's lips quirked in an amused smile.

"Welcome, my knight."

Gracefully, the Knight of Zero kneeled on one knee as was expected of him. Instead of bowing like he had during the ceremony; he kept his head held up high with a mocking grin on his face. "You summoned me, your majesty?"

The young Emperor laughed as he approached. It was when his older brother now stood before his kneeling form, did Lelouch lower his head upon feeling a hand stroking his hair. Schneizel then speaks once more; his tone is low and soothing. His voice makes the Knight feel weak in the knees - especially the one he was kneeling on.

"I missed you during the celebration. Did you have a pleasant time reacquainting yourself with our siblings and Sir Weinberg?"

"Very much so, your grace," Lelouch spoke casually. "Odysseus is such a _kind_ older brother and as for Gino, well… he's always _friendly_."

The fingers in his hair stilled and the boy suppressed a wince when they tightened. He didn't need to lift his head to see the slight frown his brother wear. Lelouch knew his accomplice and lover quite well over the short time they began this forbidden relationship. He had overheard Guinevere and Odysseus both agree that Schneizel would make a fine Emperor; believing that the former Second Prince had no ambition or desires for himself. Lelouch would have been inclined to agree with first prince and princess; had he not experienced how deep and dark Schneizel's desires were first hand.

His brother had told him – and told him quite often when they were alone together – that he loved Lelouch more than any other. Schneizel loved the traitor to the Empire and killer of royalty more than their gentle older brother, Odysseus; more than his own mother who had also welcomed the former Eleventh prince into their clan. That "love," however, was a form of possession that came with two other emotions no one believed Schneizel capable of: greed and jealousy. The latter was one emotion Lelouch saw his older brother had a difficult time not hiding and would often see cracks form upon that once flawless social mask.

"Although," Lelouch began as he turned his single-eyed gaze upward with a mischievous smirk upon his face, "I was looking for Suzaku. It seems he skipped out on the party… any ideas where he might have gone?"

The 99th ruler stared down at him for a long moment before turning around towards the bedroom and making a gesture for his knight to rise and follow. "I believe the Knight of One left early to spend some time at Euphemia's shrine. I allowed him to take some time off and return tomorrow evening."

Lelouch felt as if the smirk had been slapped off his face when he stood. The former rebel leader of the liberated Japanese followed the Emperor while glaring at the older man's back. It was a Knight of the Round's duty to protect the Emperor and the Imperial Royal Family; but Lelouch was really no knight at heart, and if he had still been Zero, he wouldn't hesitate from killing Schneizel from behind.

His glare quickly dissolved as he stared at the king-size four poster bed that dominated one side of the large room. Besides the fireplace, the bed was probably the only original piece of furniture to the room while the rest resembled more of Schneizel's tastes. From his childhood, the former Eleventh Prince remembered the nearly impossible task of climbing up onto the mattress when his mother had been summoned to the palace for long periods of time. _This was…_ Lelouch paled and almost took a step back; this was their father's bed.

Schneizel turned and sat down on the mattress, now smiling fondly as extended a hand to beckon him forward. Even though Lelouch felt as if he were rooted to the spot, his booted feet crossed the gap between them to stand before seated Emperor. Warm hands cupped the sides of his face and drew him close as soft yet firm lips pressed against his own.

His single violet eye met with Schneizel's and slowly closed as he allowed himself to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue into that warm mouth, he eagerly began his exploration of the moist cavern. His brother allowed him to take the dominant lead for another minute before grabbing him around the waist. Strong arms pulled his unresisting form onto the bed, before pinning him on his back.

Lelouch panted from both the kiss and the sudden change of position when he had gone from standing before his Emperor to now laying pliant beneath him. His older brother was smiling again as he licked his lips. Those often cold lavender eyes were gazing hungrily at him; like a predator ready to devour its once elusive quarry.

As the Emperor, Schneizel could have ordered his knight to undress. As his lover, he could have only asked. However, those long elegant fingers diligently began the task of removing each glove, unclasping the Round's black and gold trimmed cloak, before unbuttoning the white coat underneath it. Lelouch simply lay there while watching; barely moving to assist when his black turtleneck was pulled up and over his head. Ever since this physical relationship had begun when he was handed over by the Black Knights; Schneizel enjoyed the task of stripping him down.

"You look good in white. Pure and noble like a Knight of the Round should be," the Emperor speaks while lowering the zipper of the uniform trousers, gently tugging them down to his hips. Fingers trail down his chest and Lelouch holds his breath when they descend passed his stomach, further down his unclasped pants, to gently tug at the soft satiny underwear that lay hidden underneath. "However, black will always suit you, Zero, my captured king."

Lelouch shuddered as fingers hooked underneath the fabric of his underwear and pulled it and the white pants down. His clothes came off, along with his socks and boots; leaving him in nothing but the eye-patch that sealed his Geass. The teenager ignored those devouring eyes as he stretched his limbs, shifting his position slightly to make himself more comfortable.

"I have a present for you," Schneizel told him, while reaching into the robe's pocket, "to celebrate this night."

He then sat up on his arms as his brother held out a closed fist towards him. The fingers uncurled and a strand of pearls dangled before his surprised face. The Knight of Zero stared blankly at the piece of jewelry and then looked past it to question that pleasant smile.

"Pearls?" he asked and suddenly became nervous. Did Schneizel find out about 'Luluko' when he was forced to dress up as a girl as part of the Academy's Cross Dress Ball? Or maybe the time when he had to dress up as an exotic dancer with C2 and Kallen while sneaking into the Chinese Federation? "You expect me to wear that?!"

The blonde man shook his head, "No, I plan on wearing the pearls myself."

"What?"

His nervousness quickly dissipated into confusion and then into shock when he arched backwards as two lubricated fingers began to push inside him. Lelouch let out a sharp cry, grasping and clawing at the expensive quilt beneath him. He glared up at Schneizel who was paying more attention to his own conquest rather than his little brother's face.

"Hey!" he snapped angrily, his face flushed. "Don't just… force your way inside me! Ow…ah! Fuck! That hurts!"

Schneizel leaned down to kiss his already sweaty brow. "My apologies, Lelouch, just bear with it for now, and let me finishing the preparation. I promise you'll enjoy this."

Those intrusive digits withdrew for a moment, allowing the boy to catch his breath for a couple seconds, before they returned coated in more gel. The fingers eagerly inserted themselves into him once more; carefully stretching and rubbing the overly sensitive walls. Lelouch's heated protest turned into loud mewls as knuckles grazed purposely against his prostate, over and over, setting off brush-fires along the pleasure centers of his body. The molten heat pooled down into his groin, which was becoming harder by the moment while pressed against his stomach.

Lelouch's cheeks flushed a deeper scarlet at his mouth dropped open and started to buck against the fingers that were now thrusting away inside him. His hips began to move on their own accord. He was rocking him back against those digits, as they hit that spot inside again and again. However, as stimulating as Schneizel's fingers were… they weren't enough to drive him completely over the edge. Just when he had increased his pace, panting louder than the blood pounding in his ears, those long digits had slipped out and left him on the cusp of his pleasure.

"Sch…Schneizel!" he moaned with rage evident in his voice. "Damn you! Don't you dare play around with me!"

The young Emperor's lips descended upon his own once more, swallowing up his cries and angry protests as he eagerly began to prepare himself. Lelouch felt his legs being lifted, knees bent, and then parted so that a larger body could have more access to lie between them. Schneizel's hands were then elsewhere again, most likely still lubricating his own engorged erection; which allowed the boy beneath him to do as he pleased for the next few minutes.

Leaning his head forward, Lelouch hungrily attacked the smooth column of his brother's throat in retribution. His teeth latched onto the flawless lily-white skin, similar to his own, and left a trail of bruising kissing up to Schneizel's jaw line. Inwardly, the raven-haired prince smirked in satisfaction knowing that the Emperor would have to wear high collars and cravats to hide those scarlet blotches and indents of teeth until they healed. They were his own marks of possession over the White King.

Schneizel then lifted his head away, lust filled violet eyes locked onto his own, and for a long moment they stared at one another. The teen broke contact first, as his body was about to breech. Lelouch shivered as he felt the crown of the Emperor's cock came in contact with his stretched entrance. He gasped out loud when he felt the hard flesh push past the ring of muscle, at the same time realized what his lover meant by 'wearing' those pearls.

Lelouch squeezed his eye shut and let out a loud scream of raw ecstasy as he felt those spheres rotate against the delicate muscles and his prostate like a hundred intimate vibrations. The pearl covered cock was a little more than half way inside him and already he felt like coming. Never before had he experienced such intense pleasure that made him believe that he had died, been forgiven of his sins, and went to heaven… or perhaps this was hell…?

Blinking the tears out of his eye, Lelouch's vision cleared somewhat to see Schneizel now leaning over him; hands planted on either side of his head. The Emperor also appeared to be trapped between salvation and damnation. Those once cold lavender eyes were burning with heat, desire, lust; while the aristocratic features seemed to be contorted in pain.

Lelouch smiled back wickedly as he planted his heels firmly upon the mattress; took a deep breath and clenched his muscles around the shaft buried partially inside him. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming while savoring the scream torn from his older sibling's throat instead. He could have come right then, just listening to Schneizel lose himself in his own carnal desire. It was intoxicating to hear his long time opponent – former Prime Minister and now Emperor – being reduced to a wild beast; a slave to his own passion. The teenager pressed his lips into a thin line of concentration as he continued to squeeze. Tighter… and tighter still; he hoped that each individual pearl made some sort of indent on that swollen cock.

"Lelouch…" Schneizel all but growled as he grabbed his pale thighs in a bruising grip and almost immediately the clenching muscles yielded.

The former terrorist suddenly could not help but shrink back upon seeing the sadistic smirk. Never before, not even once during his childhood, had he seen or could ever imagine such an expression on his older brother's face. He shivered when he felt the shaft inside him partly withdraw as Schneizel got up onto his knees. Lelouch grunted as his back was lifted off the bed while his legs were held tightly and placed upon broad shoulders.

"Br…Brother…" his voice so small and faint to his own ears, "I…"

Still smirking, Schneizel began to rotate his hips, causing Lelouch to thrash weakly as those pearls cruelly assaulted the bundle of nerves from within him.

"I will have to have you relieved from duty for the next couple of days, Knight of Zero," the Emperor spoke offhandedly, "it does not appear you will be able to walk properly for awhile."

Before Lelouch could try to talk his way out, plead, or maybe even pray; Schneizel pressed down, slowly sheathing his arousal – with a strand of gleaming pearls wrapped around it - completely inside the prince's tight heat. The scream that he let loose was much louder than his lover's had been, and it did not cease when erection slid over his prostate before withdrawing. He could have come right then, but the Emperor took a hold of his rigid cock, and placed his finger over the slit that was already soaking wet with pre-cum.

"Ah! Ah! Nnngh…!" Lelouch writhed helplessly as he stared up at his older sibling and struggled to form coherent words, "Please…. Want…to… come…!"

Despite the sweat dripping along Schneizel's fair skin, the blonde stared down at him with his usual austere expression. "You are a Knight now, Lelouch, and it is your duty to serve your Emperor. Therefore, you will come only when I have finished."

If anyone had been in the sitting room at that moment, they would probably be overcome with terror at the sound of someone being brutally murdered a short distance away. Lelouch indeed felt as if he were dying a slow, agonizing death; for each penetration was like a stab of pleasure that ripped through his shaking body. He continued to scream until his voice was a rasping groan, as he could feel his release held back by the tightening grip around his cock. Then light exploded behind both his eyes, and he would have liked to rush into it; to leave this torment behind.

The Emperor groaned loudly over his harsh breathing and thunderous heart beats. He felt the hard flesh inside him start to swell, pushing even deeper, until spilling its seed with a wild gush as Schneizel had reached his climax first. Lelouch was still shaking, a sob trapped within his sore throat, and tears streaked down his flushed face.

"Shhh," Schneizel murmured as he gently lowered those slender legs back onto the bed and reached out to caress the Knight of Zero's tear stained face. He moved his finger away from the slit of the teen's tortured erection and began to stroke it affectionately. Leaning down, Schneizel whispered heatedly into his little brother's ear, "Now… come."

Lelouch did. Harder than he ever had before in his life. Hips thrashed upwards from the bed and his hot release splattered across both their chests. He shuddered, and then sighed with content, before dropping back on the mattress. The former master strategist behind the Black Knights, lay panting on his back for several long minutes, unable to think of anything. All he could do at the moment was simply staring up at the white ceiling. He marveled at how the dim lighting made the dangling crystals on the chandelier fixture sparkle.

Lelouch really didn't think the phrase _"to have your brains fucked out" _was actually possible until now.

"Pretty."

Schneizel followed the boy's gaze upward, and smirked while unwinding the strand of jewelry from his cock that was coated heavily in his own release. The new ruler casually tossed it over onto the 98th Emperor's oriental rugs, of which he decided did not go with the room's décor. Sighing tiredly, the former Second Prince leaned over Lelouch - who had already passed out - and claimed those soft and pliant lips once more.

"Yes you are, my love."

Schneizel lay down beside the Knight of Zero, and pulled the smaller body into a tight embrace.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Big thanks to my beta reader xdreamlessxvoyeurx!


	2. Part 1

**Title: Of Gods and Kings**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch

**Summary:** The Final Turn has come with Damocles now operational. Lelouch, the 99th Emperor's secret lover as well as Knight of Zero, struggles with his convictions when he must face off with the Black Knights. Sequel to of Kings and Pawns. Schneizel x Lelouch.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, potty-mouth words.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OOCness

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

_**Then – 2005 a.t.b.**_

He awoke to the warm caress of sunlight while inhaling the not too overwhelming scent of lavender in the air. Without even opening his eyes, six year old Lelouch Vi Britannia knew he must have fallen asleep in the garden once again. The little prince rolled onto his back; uncaring of the grass that would stain his pristine clothes. Lelouch was perhaps the only prince who would never be scolded by his mother for something so trivial such grass stains and smudges of dirt that came with napping outdoors.

The small boy yawned, finally opening his violet eyes to stare up at the clear azure sky above him. Unconsciously, he raised his arm up but not to call for assistance or to block the blinding light from his eyes. Lelouch's fingers curled inwards as if he had captured the sun in the palm of his tiny hand. How he wished (and it was a childish wish) that he could pull the sun out of orbit and to keep its bright and warm rays all to himself.

Lelouch was glad his mother was not present. He knew she would only laugh on in amusement before reminding him that there were just some things in this world that mortals were not meant to own. Such as the celestial bodies that shined down above them. The sun, the moon, and the stars… they belonged to everyone.

"Day dreaming again, Lelouch?" a familiar voice queried.

The raven-haired boy blinked as a shadow fell upon him. He felt long elegant fingers curl around his, and watched as the bright sunny sky was obscured by the equally warm, smiling visage of his older brother Schneizel.

"I was reading," he tried to argue weakly in his defense.

It wasn't technically a lie. Lelouch had finished his lessons early, as he promised his mother, so he could spend some time with Schneizel before his other siblings came over for afternoon tea. So he had brought a book outside to read and wait for his older brother's arrival. Except that he got too comfortable and did not make it even half way through until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Amusement shone clearly in the Second Prince's lavender eyes as he gently helped his young sibling to sit up. "Well, we have some time before Cornelia and the others arrive. What would you like to do?"

Lelouch's calm demeanor was impressive for a child his age. His youthful, violet irises lit up with anticipation for a brief second before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Schneizel," Lelouch said in a lightly scolding tone, "I know you didn't forget the promise that you made me on your last visit."

The older sibling tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The way Schneizel looked at him was as if he had spoken in an unknown tongue. Lelouch could not help but bite the inside of his cheek. He did his best not to back down by averting his gaze from the other's inquisitive stare. Was it possible that Schneizel forgot? It was only a couple of days ago!

"What promise was that?"

Lelouch suddenly felt as if someone had punched straight through his chest. That 'someone' was unfortunately his favorite older brother whom he secretly held on an unreachable pedestal alongside their father. It wasn't like Schneizel to forget, but Lelouch had to remind himself that the Second Prince had much more important duties to perform and did not have time to remember such a silly promise to a prince of lower status.

He cringed and tried not to remember the looks of disdain from the other imperial consorts. The Emperor's other wives would turn their nose up at the sight of him, and their children would do the same. His mother was common born but she had drilled him to hold his heads up high and not be intimidated. She explained to him that this prejudice was a kind of trial he and his blood sister Nunnally would have to face and overcome since they were legitimate heirs to the throne.

Suddenly, he started to consider that perhaps Schneizel was both teasing and testing him by feigning memory lapse. He was quite certain that if another – child or adult - was in his place, they would feign ignorance and simply change the subject. Lelouch decided he would not resign himself to be just another puppet who nodded along, too afraid to speak his mind.

Lelouch's lips thinned into a frown as he saw something close to pity reflected on the young man's face. His stomach started to hurt. He wasn't sure why being pitied seemed more unbearable than being despised.

"You know exactly what you promised," he accused, his voice was firm and tinged with annoyance. "Isn't that why you're here earlier than you normally are big brother?"

The confusion that had been on Schneizel's face was gone and replaced with an amused smirk as he reached for something hidden behind his back.

"I knew I couldn't fool you, Lelouch."

The said boy's expression also changed as he could no longer restrain his excitement. Just as promised, his older brother brought his chess set (given to him by the Emperor himself as a gift) and finally play against him. This game was something he longed for ever since his mother had taught him the rules and had been his opponent ever since. Now, he wanted a new challenge and who better than the unbeatable Schneizel El Britannia?

As the brothers set up their respected pieces on the black and white checkered battlefield; unknown to them, they were being watched from a distance.

Sitting precariously on top of the third story balcony rail, an immortal witch observed the royal siblings out of boredom. She looked away in disinterest as her nose caught the distinctly familiar and delicious aroma that grew stronger by the second. C.C.'s blank expression was suddenly uplifted as she faced the most beautiful, mouthwatering sight before her.

Marianne Vi Britannia, 98th Empress of the Britannian Empire, could not help but sigh in mock exasperation.

"Oh, C.C…. you know how possessive and powerful my husband is. If he were to see you like that…"

She trailed off, knowing she wouldn't be able to tease the seemingly younger woman who was paying more attention to the expensive silver platter in her hands. An heirloom silver platter, which cost more than a commoner's salary and served finer delicacies such as caviar, was now used for French fries.

Of course they weren't made in the kitchen palace that had only the finest ingredients; but ordered from a fast food restaurant. A restaurant that believed Marianne was some prank caller and hung up promptly after saying that their establishment did not deliver. Sure she could have just a servant on the bizarre task for her; but no, she was "Marianne the Flash" and former member of the Knights of Rounds. So naturally, she traded her elegant gown for a uniform, and headed off to the particular restaurant in her Ganymede on the other side of Pendragon.

Did C.C. appreciate her efforts? No, of course not. The witch eagerly took the platter from Marianne and complained at the lack of ketchup packets. Marianne was certain she could have gotten away with murder and traumatize C.C. at the same time by pushing her off the balcony. She would not, however, be able to explain the bloody mess all over the white roses below to her precious children, Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Spy anything interesting?" asked Marianne as she settled herself down into a chair, kicking her boots up onto a table, while sipping a free milkshake – a peace offering she accepted from the restaurant manager.

C.C. shrugged absently combing some bright emerald tresses behind one ear as she proceeded to eat. "Not really. Your son is playing a game of chess with the Second Prince. He's going to lose and throw a tantrum or a sobbing mess. That's why I don't like little children."

Marianne moved to join C.C. on the railing, stealing a fry in the process, as she gazed out towards her garden. Her smile instantly brightened upon spotting her oldest child playing with his older sibling. Judging by the frown on his boyishly handsome face, her son had already lost a couple of games already.

"Aaww! Lelouch is so adorable when he's provoked," she cooed to herself, "but just as I expected of Schneizel. He shows no mercy, not even to a child. He's definitely his father's son. Charles and I hope that Lelouch will someday follow in his footsteps."

C.C. didn't look particularly interested as she substituted Tabasco sauce for her fries.

_**Now – 2018 a.t.b.**_

_"If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"_

It had once been his own philosophy which guided him down the path of the Zero, the Demon King, and his unfortunate 'demise'. Even though he wasn't in the position to call himself a 'king' Lelouch was still in his own right, a leader. Sitting on a throne, a lord's seat of power, while commanding all those around him, was not a new experience for him.

Although he had lived the life of a commoner for the past eight years; unknown to the world, he had also been the most infamous resistance leaders of all time. However, that persona was long gone and in that masked man's place was a Knight of the Rounds – a guardian (rather than enemy) of the new Britannian Empire. Never in the former rebel's mind had he ever imagine his destiny taking such a turn. He, as Zero who had once raised the flag of rebellion, was now burning them to the ground.

However, the Britannia that he had so despised in the past would – was – changing into one he could admire perhaps one day. No more was the world subjected to Charles's boastful speeches of his Empire's growing strength by feasting upon the weak and powerless. The new Emperor assured the world that he sought only for peace.

After only a month, Schneizel had proven to be an excellent ruler. With Odysseus as Prime Minister and the Emperor's aide, Kanon Maldini– they had managed to negotiate treaties with former areas. However, the majority was not swayed by honeyed words and it made battle unavoidable.

When Emperor Schneizel had turned his command of the Avalon and made Lelouch the joint leadership of the Rounds; everyone – his siblings, subordinates, and subjects - had been skeptical. He would not deny that it was favoritism that put him on a pedestal higher than all his jealous siblings; but Lelouch would earn – if he had not already – the respect that came with his usual title as the Knight of Zero.

Even though he was supposed to be a young inexperienced aristocrat who lived among commoners for almost half his life; not even a month after Prince Lelouch's debut, he had already claimed many victories without the other Rounds and when all the odds were against him. Choosing this path he had criticized Suzaku for taking the previous year was his way of atonement and to help construct a world both his sisters Nunnally and Euphemia would have wanted.

"The enemy's line is now stretched to its limit," he spoke casually over the channel to the three Knights of the Round fighting on the front lines. "Lancelot Albion will cut through the center. Tristan and Mordred will take the Avalon's strike force and destroy both enemy wings."

"Yes, your highness!"

"Roger!"

"Affirmative…."

Even though Suzaku had addressed him appropriately, Lelouch had resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his childhood friend. As the Knight of One and their past together, Suzaku was free to address a fellow Knight by his first name without being reprimanded. At least Gino Weinberge and Anya Alstreim were more laid back, despite his title the duo still saw him as the student they had befriended back at Ashford Academy.

Following his orders, the Knights of Rounds tore the enemy's once massive fleet to pieces. Lelouch wondered why he was even there, when the trio was much more capable of handling this battle themselves without having him to direct orders. Even as he suppressed a sigh, he heard a rather loud one coming from Lloyd Asplund's direction. The creator of the Lancelot was leaning against his console looking utterly bored, and for once his assistant, Cecile Croomy, was too occupied to reprimand him.

"Is something the matter, Earl Asplund?"

The scientist turned around to face him though continued to slouch. He seemed rather disappointed that the battle was already turning in their favor. Lelouch had a good idea that explained the Head of Emperor's Camelot Research Division's sullen mood. Any other subordinate under royalty would have shrugged it off, but the "Earl of Pudding" (as Rakshata had dubbed him) was not one to keep the pieces of his mind to himself.

"Your majesty," the Earl drawled, "when you requested that the Gawain be brought onboard the Avalon; I had assumed it would be participating in this operation."

Leaning back in his seat, the Knight of Zero only shrugged. He should have known that the Camelot Director and his former head Research with the Black Knights, Rakshata Chawla, were exactly alike when it came to their Knightmares. Lloyd had been dying to see his Gawain in action once more, using his own perfected Hadron canon and absolute defense shields together in actual combat.

"Dispatching the Gawain to the front lines is unnecessary for this stage," Lelouch explained as he watched the battle unfold just as he had predicted. Even though the tide was turning in his favor; the First Prince wasn't about to put all his cards on the table just yet. "When the enemy dispatches the ace they have hidden up their sleeve, I want to be ready for it."

Lloyd nodded, currently placated, as he returned his attention back to the monitors and continued to watch the Lancelot Albion – his most prized Knightmare yet – in action. If the world did not know already, Suzaku was a warrior above any other, worthy of the title Knight of One. Already he had cut a path straight to the enemy which left both battleships exposed. With their right and left wings being ripped apart, the enemy had only a few options left. One was for them to accept defeat by either surrendering or turning their ship around fleeing the battle; and the other was to die fighting.

"Your highness…!" Cecile cried out in a panic, "The enemy ship has fired their primary weapon. There's an incoming radiant heat wave heading straight for us!"

Lelouch lifted his head in acknowledgement as the crew tensed and futilely braced themselves for impact. It only took seconds for the blast to hit, and only blinding crimson light flooded the Avalon's bridge rather than being incinerated as their opponents had hoped for. Another second later, everything returned to normal while sighs of relief and triumphant laughs broke out among the crew.

"Come in, Avalon!" the worried voice of the Knight of One called out over the channel, "is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine here, Suzaku," Cecile asured him. "We were protected by the Blaze Luminous shields, and the ship is functioning normally. How are the Lancelot and the others doing?"

"No problems… however half our strike force's knightmare frames are suffering from internal damage caused from the blast," Suzaku explained quickly. "Tristan and Mordred will be returning to refuel their energy fillers before we can take the offensive back."

"No need to wait, Suzaku," Lloyd's voice piped up. "The Gawain will be joining you on the front line."

"Huh? The Gawain…?"

The bespectacled Earl immediately perked up from behind Cecile – whom he had automatically shielded himself behind during the blast – and quickly moved to her side to grin back at the Lancelot's pilot. Suzaku frowned when the scientist hooked his thumb over his shoulder to point to the throne Lelouch had previously vacated during the blast. The Knight of One swear lowly under his breath and ended the transmission when the massive black and gold Knightmare frame launched out from the Avalon to go meet up with him.

"You boys play nice now!"

From his side, Cecile blinked at him quizzically. She was unsure if Lloyd was referring to Suzaku and his friend who just happened to be a long lost prince, or to the Knightmares.

* * *

Curled up on a chase lounge while eating a slice of pizza, C.C. continued to stare vacantly at the wide screen television even as the unwanted presence of Sebastian Spears cleared his throat for the fifth time. The head butler of Aries Palace could do that all day for all she cared; she would not be disturbed halfway through finishing her favorite food and watching a program that was starting to interest her. It was indeed terribly boring without her accomplice around to make up for decent conversation; or to watch him perform 'miracles' that stunned ever her, the Grey Witch.

"My lady C.C., just how long do you intend to let our guest wait?" Sebastian asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. "If Master Lelouch were here…"

"He would tell you to respect my wishes? If you would like me to call him in the middle of an Operation just to verify this fact, I would be more than glad to," C.C interrupted and smirked inwardly as the servant fell silent. For good measure, she turned up the volume to drown out his protests while hugging her closest companion – Cheese-kun – closer to her chest. Utterly defeated, he left and went to tell their honored guest that she would not see them.

C.C. waited a couple minutes before getting up and walking over to the windows and carefully parted one of the curtains so she could peer outside. Her honey colored eyes narrowed as she watched Diethard Reid get into a luxury sports car and drive off. It was annoying enough that the newscaster was still following Lelouch, but now that the Black Knights knew of the Geass power, he had set his sights particularly on her.

Watching his bright red vehicle disappear from her line of vision, C.C. turned away. Instead of picking up either plush doll or the last slice of pizza, she reached for her cell phone. Plopping back down onto a lounge chair, she selected the name "Orange" on her call list and was immediately connected.

"Jeremiah Gottwald speaking."

* * *

Lancelot Albion effortlessly weaved its way through the streams laser fire that crisscrossed through the sky. Despite their numbers, the opposing units were no match for the ninth-generation frame when it folded back a pair of bright green energy wings before diving like a bird ready to attack unsuspecting prey. Suzaku, former Knight of Seven, definitely had earned his nickname as the 'white death' as his knightmare slashed its way through a wave of enemies.

In no time the Lancelot caught up to the Knight of Zero and provided back up even if the other didn't need the extra assistance. The Gawain was a Leviathan of a knightmare. There was no need for it to dodge the onslaught of shots as the druid system constructed defensive shields where they needed to be. Like a giant swatting mosquitoes; it spun a few times in midair, outstretched arms crashed into anything that was unfortunate to be in the way. Even those who managed to keep their distance met the same end as slash Harken finger tips shot out and severed mechanical limbs left and right, though purposely missing the cockpits.

Though the Gawain was bulky and not very maneuverable, it made up the difference with sheer fire power which Lelouch demonstrated when he fired the Hadron canons and filling the sky with fire and smoke. Its strike force obliterated, the enemy ship finally hailed the Avalon to announce their surrender.

Suzaku sighed in relief as he moved the Lancelot to once more provide cover as they returned to their own ship. At the controls he contacted Lelouch and was not surprised when the other responded with audio only. The prince sounded how he looked, and that was probably close to exhaustion.

"I know, Suzaku," the prince spoke over the radio, "I know I said that I would sit this fight out, but…"

"It's okay," he cut in a little too quickly. "I know that you wanted to complete this operation as quickly so we could return to the homeland tomorrow; and you did it, Lelouch."

"We did it, Suzaku," the Knight of Zero corrected him.

Although they had been enemies with one another for over a year, they were now best friends once more. The brunet smiled and yet winced as a memory of Nunnally smiling at both of them, speaking encouraging words while being held captive by a psychotic mad man.

_"I know when you and big brother work together, you can accomplish anything."_

Apparently Schneizel knew this as well as he openly encouraged the partnership, and was overly pleased with their results. Suzaku was an experienced fighter and Lelouch was cunning strategist, and together they won many battles in a short amount of time. Yet despite how close they were, there was still a giant gap between them and this time it wasn't about sides or social barriers. It was the 99th Emperor, Schneizel El Britannia, himself.

Lelouch's half older brother.

Lelouch's secret and forbidden lover.

The pilot of the Lancelot couldn't help but cringe as he tried to block out unwanted images. Being the Knight of One he was privileged to know and see many things that were restricted even to the Imperial Family. Yet he suddenly longed to go back to the carefree days of blissful ignorance every time he would catch the two of them kissing in the shadows.

Suzaku quickly shook his head to dispel the unwanted mental image, and then steeled his nerves as he lowered himself out of the cockpit. Lelouch had already composed himself, disembarked the Gawain and was currently talking to the Knight of Three and Six. Gino watched him approach and playfully slapped him on the back. He couldn't help but smile back in return. The Honorary Britannian was relieved that his first friend among the Rounds had forgiven him even though he had strongly disapproved of Schneiziel's coup.

"You two are such glory hogs. Especially you, Prez!" Gino complained even though his sky blue eyes sparkled with admiration. The pilot of the Tristan looped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "You said that you weren't up to fighting and then swooped in at the last minute to steal the show!"

"All recorded," Anya informed them while holding up the electronic diary that was always on her person. For some reason, even back at Ashford Lelouch had been avoiding both her and Gino. Then with his connection to the Imperial Family out in the open, he still tends to avoid her in particular. Now that the prince wasn't going anywhere, not with the Knight of Three's arm restrained him, she advanced quickly flipped through her photo archive.

"Same Lelouch?" she asked once again, displaying the image of the young prince.

"Yes, Anya. I am sorry I had to deceive you about my…"

"But this is also Lelouch isn't it?"

The older teenager couldn't help but wince at the photo of him and Shirley Fenette wearing those ridiculous heart-shaped hats. It was Milly's graduation event and her attempt to set the pair up as a couple… it was probably the last picture of her alive.

As if she could read his thoughts, Anya backed down wearing an expression of sorrow that neither Gino nor Suzaku had ever seen before. She quickly spun on her heel, to avoid their incredulous stares.

"I'm sorry," the pinkette whispered softly, her voice completely deviating from its usual monotone. Without waiting for a response, Anya left the other Rounds before they could question her.

"Huh…" Gino could help but scratch his chin in wonder as he watched her leave. "She's been acting a whole lot different ever since the battle in Area Eleven."

Suzaku and Lelouch couldn't help but briefly look at one another. It was a look of shared guilt. The duo knew the real reason for the Knight of Six's unusual behavior back on Kamine Island.

It was Anya, not Nunnally, who had been the real witness to Marianne Vi Britannia's assassination, and the victim of both the Empress and the Emperor's Geass. Suzaku had watched the spirit of Lelouch's mother leave Anya, but the girl still wasn't free of the Emperor's memory manipulation. The Knight of One had pleaded to Lelouch allowing either Jeremiah Gottwald or even C.C. to restore Anya's memories; but that was a risk that Schneizel had not wanted to take.

"Your highness, Prince Lelouch!" one of the Avalon's sub commanders called out as he approached. "The Emperor has requested that you make contact with him."

Unknowingly Suzaku's hands balled into fists as the Prince disentangled himself from Gino and followed the messenger.

_'Speak of the Devil.'_

_

* * *

_

Although it was rare for an Emperor of Britannia to leave the palace in Pendragon, Schneizel El Britannia was unlike many rulers before him. Sitting in command chair onboard the Damocles, he waited patiently as his Knight of Zero gave a brief report of their victory over the Atlantic Ocean. Now the opposing government had to accept their peace treaty, while his air fortress hovered over enemy air space like a foreboding shadow blocking out the sun.

When Lelouch was finished, he leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"As expected of my little brother."

In the past his younger sibling would have swelled with pride but the sullen man before him merely nodded. Although that single violet eye did not deviate from him, Schneizel knew he was hesitant speaking freely when his attendants were around. He caught Kanon's gaze and his aide merely nodded and excused himself along with the other attendants to give their brothers their privacy.

"What is it, Lelouch?"

"The enemy battleship's ace, their primary weapon, was a radiant wave surger… one they could have developed without the aide of Rakashata Chawla. It's doubtful they could have acquired this technology before the battle for Tokyo…"

Schneizel nodded in understanding. "So the Black Knights are assisting these rebellions despite our conditional treaty with them. With the resistance to the Empire is rapidly decreasing, you believe they will step into the fray and risk losing the recently liberated Japan?"

"The Order of the Black Knights is the fighting force of the UFN. If they continue to sit out of these battles, the UFN will completely crumble when more countries continue to withdraw."

Then those countries would be up for the taking, Lelouch knew, especially with Damocles armed with F.L.E.I.J.A. – the destructive force that killed over thousands of people - was hovering in the sky. The impenetrable fortress was an intimidating sight to behold. Schneizel asked for peace… with his finger on the trigger.

"Presently, Prime Minister Ohgi…" Lelouch trailed off briefly for he still could not believe his former second in command had taken the role of Prime Minister so quickly.

"Along with Lady Kaguya Sumeragi are trying to keep everyone at the table… but they'll run out of options soon enough."

There was also the possibility that even with the Chinese Federation's protection, Japan could be attacked by any number of factions just for the massive Sakuradite supply in order to continue fighting Britannia. After Zero's death; the world believed Japan had been the only country to gain its independence by giving up most of their Sakuradite. At least that was the story on paper.

"I'll allow the Black Knights to do as they wish for now. Japan is their concern," Schneizel spoke without concern before he turned to smile at the former mask revolutionary, "but you are mine."

Lelouch could not help but feel his face heat up at the possessive tone in his older brother's voice. The last time the young Emperor had said that to him; was shortly before he was pressed with his back against the wall, legs hoisted over broad shoulders, and was ravaged senseless. Lelouch had to given an awkward excuse that to the other Knights that he had gotten into a horse riding accident, for he couldn't walk or sit straight for days. He was thankful to be sitting at his desk so Schneizel couldn't see him clench his thighs together as a familiar heat began to pool down into his groin.

Thankfully a new message appeared on his monitor and he was thankful he didn't have to come up with a lie on the spot before Schneizel started getting into details.

"Sorry, brother, I have to take this call. The other Knights of Rounds and I look forward to see you tomorrow evening."

Schenizel nodded with the smirk still present on his face. "Goodnight Lelouch, and… pleasant dreams."

_'Damn that man!'_ The Knight of Zero cursed his Emperor as he tried not to think how he would be able to sleep with the mental image still stuck in his mind. He quickly ended the transmission, took a deep breath and clicked the dancing Cheese-kun icon that appeared on his screen.

"C.C.," he scolded as the visual image of the immortal witch appeared before him. "I thought I told you not to contact me unless there was an emergency."

Her eyes narrowed at him, causing the former Demon King to back down slightly.

"This is an emergency, Lelouch," she informed him with complete seriousness. "The local Pizza Hut closed."

He blinked. "Come again?"

"They're closed… and not for the night, for good. I tried ordering from the website but there isn't a close location nearby and for some reason Sebastian won't answer my calls."

"Just ask the kitchen staff to make you a pizza, that or call Dominos…" the pilot of the Gawain began to rub his temples.

C.C. squeezed her plush doll tightly and actually glared at him. "Don't even joke about that! What are we going to do about this?"

"Hanging up now…."

"Wait, Lelouch!"

He ended the call and stood up to take a shower…. a very cold shower.

* * *

**End Part 1**

**Author's Note: **

So yeah… did everyone enjoy the eight month long hiatus? No? Well I'll try to update on a regular basis. The next chapter will have more plot… and pr0n. Big thanks to my new beta reader xdreamlessxvoyeurx!


	3. Part 2

**Title: Of Gods and Kings**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch

**Summary:** The Final Turn has come with Damocles now operational. Lelouch, the 99th Emperor's secret lover as well as Knight of Zero, struggles with his convictions when he must face off with the Black Knights. A sequel to "Of Kings and Pawns"

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, potty-mouth words.

As always, written in spare of the moment with OOCness. A huge thanks goes out to my beta, Izzy (xdreamlessxvoyeurx)!

* * *

**Part 2**

**_Then – 1997 a.t.b._**

C.C. knew that as an immortal witch, her place was in the shadows. From the darkness she would watch these mortals shape the world that had shunned and imprisoned her with their delusions of grandeur. She was a nomad forgotten by history; her current lifestyle depended on a contract bound partner. She would always be a prisoner. Born a slave, as a mortal girl she was more familiar with shackles and chains than lace and ribbons. She naively believed then that the only way to escape the pain and despair was to be loved.

Thanks to Geass, a God like power that only grew stronger the more it was used, her childish dream came true. Hate and pitiful stares transformed into adoration. Those once familiar chains and dirty rags she had known were replaced with expensive jewelry and gowns made of fine silk. Only did C.C. realize that she traded one form of slavery for another, it was already too late. Then she became a witch. The penalty for simply existing was death; which would have been a blessing if it lasted. In order for her greatest wish to be fulfilled; C.C. had to abandon peaceful isolation and search for a worthy partner.

Standing behind Emperor Charles Zi Britannia while he addressed his crowd of subjects at a grand celebration, Marianne Lamprouge was positively radiant as she smiled despite the jealous, hateful and suspicious stares directed toward her. It was because this animosity towards her partner, C.C. was slightly worried that their contract would be jeopardized and was prepared to shield the other woman if need be. It was probably in vain. Marianne may have appeared to be a docile young woman, but she had not earned the honor of wearing the uniform of the Knight of One – the mightiest Knight of the Realm - for simply being the Emperor's shadow. Managing to clean a bloody rapier without dirtying her pristine white uniform to convincing the tom-boyish little Princess Cornelia into wearing a gown; the other Knights of the Round like Bismark Waldstein knew perfectly well what "Marianne the Flash" was capable of… anything.

The eternally young girl couldn't help but smile with pride knowing she didn't have to 'baby sit' another accomplice as she had done many times in the past. However, despite how independent Marianne was… she was not a perfect accomplice. C.C. had bestowed the power of Geass to many individuals, and because all men were not created equal, some powers did not manifest right away; such was the case of her current partner. There was really no need for her to remain here when she could search for other candidates. As the Emperor began to wrap up his loud and boastful speech, she took her cue as the orchestra started to play the empire's national anthem.

_"All Hail Britannia!" _

C.C. resisted the urge to roll her bored amber eyes as the Emperor concluded his speech with a roar that matched the intensity of the crowds who followed him. She glanced over her shoulder to watch her partner continue to smile behind Charles' austere expression. Marianne had every reason to be happy, being the Emperor's personal body guard; she was physically and metaphorically closer to him than any of the imperial consorts. Becoming his largest supporter to overthrow the previous emperor, Marianne was more of his accomplice than C.C.'s. In time their relationship would grow, and soon the knight would trade in her uniform for a wedding gown.

She left as the celebration truly began and headed for a vacated room to find it occupied by a young boy whose long blonde mane reached the floor. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully; staring at chess board and moved one of his pieces against an invisible opponent. The boy finally turned towards her, wearing a similar expression of boredom despite the festivities outside.

C.C. approached, removing the pins in her hair and letting cascade down her back like a shimmering emerald waterfall. She glanced at the chess board and then back at the present player.

"Another draw, Vivian?"

The boy nodded and sat down in an armchair that seemed to swallow him whole. He leaned back, interlaced his small fingers, and appeared thoughtful. Those child like violet eyes reflected wisdom beyond their years, much like C.C.'s. Although assumed dead Prince Vivian Zi Britannia appeared to be a child, he was indeed the older twin of the current Emperor.

"Yes, as to be expected of Charles," he began to speak with fond recollection. "When we were children, I could beat him easily; but people have their habit of changing as they grow older. You and I are not an exception."

She watched him remove a neatly folded sunny yellow from within his coat pocket. The immortal woman recognized the strip of cloth instantly for it had been used to tie up Marianne's beautiful wavy black hair. The Knight of One had believed she lost it and was given a navy blue replacement from the Emperor himself.

She knew what Vivian had planned to do as he brought the ribbon to his lips. C.C. move to sit on one of the arms of his chair, watching the flickering of the flames dance in the fire place. He was like her after all and yet at the same time, he was not. Vivian was an aging man trapped in the body of a child who should have been the Emperor… who should have been the one who stole Marianne's loyalty as well as her heart. With a flick of the wrist, he tossed the ribbon and his emotions into the hungry flames.

"I made a pledge to Charles that I would cast away my past, my conscience, and my old name for the greater good of mankind." His voice was bitter and determined. "From now on, I am V.V."

* * *

**_Now – 2018 a.t.b._**

"Your highness," a high-ranking commander along with the entire bridge crew bowed to Lelouch and his entourage after they disembarked their Knightmares. "Sir Kururugi, Sir Weinberg, and Lady Alstreim; Welcome aboard the Damocles."

The four teenagers fell into step behind the officer who gave them a brief tour of the sky fortress on their way to meet the Emperor. It truly was an honor to be in favor of the current ruler of Britannia, since none of the Rounds had been invited. As if they were on a school field trip; Gino could not help but bombard their poor guide with questions as Anya snapped pictures at almost every object and person in sight. All the while, Suzaku remained silent the entire time as he watched Lelouch, who was equally quiet, from the corner of his eye.

He wondered how his oldest friend was really doing while adjusting to this new and yet old lifestyle. It wasn't quite the culture shock like when both Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Japan. The former eleventh prince had had loathed the Imperial Family for nearly a decade of his life… that just couldn't go away over night. No matter whom he went to bed with.

Suzaku happened to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid cursing out loud and repeated himself for the hundredth time that he would just bury the hatchet and move on. The Knight of One's position was demanding enough for him to worry over something as trivial as a taboo relationship between half brothers. Lelouch had always been the adult between them and could look after himself. As long as that cursed Geass power remained in the dark, he had no worries about bringing peace to the world.

All four of the Rounds appeared stunned when their guide lead them into a room that looked and felt as if they had stepped out into the garden of the Aries Palace on a bright sunny day. Live birds chirped in the background and they could feel the calm wind as it rustled through the blades of grass. How strange for a room that suggested tranquil serenity to be onboard of a fortress that had the potential to dominate the entire world. Standing on top of a dais located in the center of the outdoor room, was Earl Kanon Maldini with Princess Cornelia, and of course…

"Welcome, everyone," Emperor Schneizel greeted them while raising his hand before could kneel before him. His lavender eyes flickered first to Lelouch before the others, he gestured for them to come and sit with his present company. "Once more, I commend your strength and continuous efforts. I am very pleased with the results of your most recent operation, and have received wonderful news that our peace treaty was accepted moments ago."

"That is wonderful news, your majesty," Suzaku spoke, though his voice remained flat. "Does this mean we will be returning to Pendragon soon?"

Schneizel shook his head and smiled as Lelouch exchange brief pleasantries with Cornelia and Kanon before the latter stood to serve the tea. "No, not yet, we still have important business in Area 12 for the next couple of days before returning to the home land."

"What kind of business, brother?" Lelouch finally spoke after setting his cup down.

"We have been invited as guests to the wedding between our brother Caedeus and late President Morales's only daughter," the new emperor explained and noted the surprised faces among the knights and his youngest sibling.

It reminded them all that Charles Zi Britannia's reign was officially over if a prince could marry a number without being disowned. Lelouch recovered his composure first. It was just like Schneizel to avoid a war when a political marriage would have the same desired outcome. A wedding was much easier to fund and organize than a war. The former prime minister had used the same tactic in the Chinese Federation before Xingke's coup and the intervention with the Black Knights.

Like Japan, the Philippines was yet another island nation with a vast amount of valuable resources and cheap labor. Except it wasn't just territory that Schneizel was interested in this time. The former revolutionary lifted his gaze to glance at his brother who appeared to be listening intently to Kanon going over security procedures. He knew Schneizel had some sort of back up for Sakuradite mining after liberating Japan and the UFN must have known as well. The question was, were the Black Knights going to get involved?

"The next on the guest list is," Kanon's continued, "Japan's Prime Minister, Kaname Ohgi."

Well… that answered that.

* * *

Sitting on a military transport that was flying over the Pacific, Major Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights looked up from her magazine as she heard a sneeze. Sitting across from her, the Prime Minister of Japan, quickly dove into his suit pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. She couldn't help but feel pity towards the former schoolteacher's new role he had been firmly pressed into. After much debating, the newly elected council had chosen the sub-commander of the Black Knights to take over the deceased Genbu Kururugi's position after learning he was directly responsible for liberating Japan.

This decision was something she knew Ohgi was already regretting, not even a year in his position. He always seemed to be tired; physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted.

Not only did Ohgi have to worry about the reconstruction of their nation, supporting Kaguya and Empress Tianzi, and council the unstable UFN, but also lead an important role that no one saw coming…

"How are Villetta and the baby doing?"

She still couldn't believe that out of all the women in the world, her late brother's best friend had ended up with the Britannian purist soldier who shot him during the Black Rebellion. With the exception of their former leader, he had managed to keep this a secret from almost everyone. Though the others from the Shinjuku resistance had mixed feelings at first, they eventually accepted Ohgi's fiancée considering she chose him rather than a meaningless title. Kallen was just glad to see him happy whenever someone mentioned his new family to him. Indeed, the young prime minister's spirits seemed to be lifted even if he still dreaded attending this Britannian political marriage as a guest.

"Villetta had her ultrasound last week," the proud to-be father informed her. "We actually got to see the baby for this time. The doctor even gave us some pictures we could have. Want to see?"

Unbuckling her seat belt, Kallen moved to sit beside her oldest friend. She couldn't help but smile to feel one his arms loop around her shoulders. Ohgi pulled the red head close with one arm and retrieved an envelope sitting a top his brief case with another. Her blue eyes stared curiously at the large manila envelope presented for her, and they grew impossibly wide upon reading the name that was printed on the flap.

_Naoto Oberyn Nu Ohgi._

"The name is still in the works…" he said softly, "I… I wanted to get your opinion first."

She pressed her lips together in a firm line and felt tears sting her eyes. Kallen stubbornly blinked them back out of fear she would get the envelope containing the pictures, all wet. Slowly, painstakingly, the pilot of the Guren removed the black and white ultrasound photographs of a new life Ohgi and Villetta were going to bring into this world. A war torn world between people wished for liberation… and the all-controlling Empire that was Britannia.

"Kallen?" he pressed when the red head did not respond. "Are you all right? Did you not want me to use that name? If that's how you feel, then…"

"No!" she said abruptly, startling the former Black Knight. "No, I want you to use it. I think it would make Naoto very happy! It's just that I …"

Cerulean eyes winced slightly in horror and the teenage girl she cut herself off before she could explain out loud. The sad truth was Kallen had wanted to name _her_ son (if she ever chose to settle down and have children) after her brother. She couldn't help but feel pathetic. Marriage and family was what her father had in mind for her, and she went off and fought in a rebellion behind his back. She was a Kouzuki, not a Statfeld; and such thoughts were pointless for a soldier. But here she was planning a family when she didn't even have a boyfriend. Here she was planning a future even though the war – in which she fought on the front lines – was far from over.

Leaning his head forward, Ohgi started to stare when he went her lips tug into a small ironic smirk. "'It's just that I…' what, Kallen?"

"I…" she attempted only for her to start chuckling and wiped away some non-existent tears. "It's just that I feel kind of bad for your kid, Ohgi. It's bad enough that his initials are going to spell out 'NO-NO' but everyone's going to nickname him "Nu-gi" he'll be teased mercilessly at school!"

"You're already making fun of my child." Ohgi frowned, folding his arms across his chest in mock disdain. "He hasn't even been born yet! Some godmother you're going to be…"

"I'm not making…huh?" Kallen forgot to breathe as the word godmother registered in her head. She didn't have time to ask questions, not when the pilot had announced that they would be landing in the capital of Area 12, the Manila Settlement, soon. The former Black Knight deputy commander just grinned back, feeling less nervous than he initially was, and advised her to put on her seat belt.

* * *

Once he discovered that the Damocles had a recreation room, after the meeting, Gino had made a beeline straight for it. Normally he'd loop an arm around Anya and Suzaku to accompany him, but ever since Schneizel's coup, everything changed like he knew it would. In the past the trio worked so often and so well together, they were unofficially known as the fabled three musketeers. Now things were different. There was a rift that separated them, and its name was Lelouch. It was strange that Gino did not discover it until now. Though recently, Anya was looking at Lelouch in a whole new way; somehow she was more open to him than the other Knights.

Back when he had asked Anya for some pictures of their time in Ashford for a photo album to show the other Knights of Rounds, he was surprised to see that many of them had Lelouch Lamprouge. When he asked her about this, she had explained that the Vice President was simply photogenic. After taking another look through the pictures, Gino was inclined to agree – with ninety percent of the school body – that Lelouch was a genius who was incredibly good looking with an extremely high IQ to match. The only time Lelouch wasn't Mr. Perfect on camera, was during gym class.

Despite his laid back attitude, he immediately took on the role of President of the Student Council. He was friendly and fair with everyone; didn't judge people based on race or social class. Lelouch was even liked more by the male population of the school when he officially had a girlfriend, which made the competition up for grabs. But he was also cunning and ruthless; especially when it came to those underground chess matches Gino was able to tag along on, when Lelouch practically walked away with the other player's bank account in his book bag.

After Shirley died, he had tried to offer his condolences; but Lelouch and his little brother Rolo had withdrew completely from the Academy. The teachers didn't find it at all unusual that the Student Council President had just disappeared without a word to anyone. When Zero formed the UFN, he had checked in occasionally with Rivalz to see how they were doing, but the poor guy was all alone in the club house and worried that his best friend was going to get caught up in the crossfire.

Then the FLEIJA dropped and Gino believed that everyone he befriended in the Tokyo Settlement had vaporized. Fortunately he had heard that Ashford was spared; being used as a shelter for the survivors of Tokyo Settlement. He never would have thought that the first person he would ever see from that place would be Lelouch… on the Avalon of all places! Who would have known that the prince of Ashford Academy was also a prince of the realm?

Lelouch had actually been the late Viceroy Nunnally's full-blooded older brother. Gino couldn't help but pity him. Losing so many loved ones so quickly had to have taken its toll on the raven-haired boy, along with the instantaneous change from mere student to a Knight of Rounds without a shred of experience. The others were suspicious and doubtful at first, himself included; aloof behavior with lack of speed, stamina, and strength was not Knight of the Round material. Eventually brains won overall. Impressed with the results he provided at an unheard of pace, the remaining Knights accepted him a whole lot faster than they had Suzaku being Knight of One.

Then there was Suzaku… Only until recently had Gino learned that the Japanese boy and prince had been childhood friends. It was another enigma, even though they hardly talked at Ashford, but now the incredible duo One and Zero were almost inseparable.

Gino knew he was being left in the dark, and he had mixed feelings about it. The rational part of him was hesitant about trying to open Pandora's Box and have other people's secrets weighing heavily on his shoulders. Yet he was also yearning for the truth, to make sense of these few puzzle pieces in his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts…?" Suzaku asked, walking up to the blonde's side.

Realizing that he had been simply standing there for ten minutes with a dart in his hand, looking at the wall rather than the board, Gino finally gave up. The Knight of Three only shrugged and placed the darts down instead of making holes in the wall. He turned and faced hid friend, with a small teasing smirk on his once grim face.

"Okay, but you'll be broke when I'm done." He then noticed something a little off. "Where's Lelouch? Playing chess with Emperor Schneizel again?"

Suzaku nodded with a blank look on his face.

"Don't those two ever get tired of playing?" Gino wondered out loud before turning his attention to the former Knight of Seven. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular," the other boy answered lamely. "I just thought we could hang out, like we used to. Unless, of course, you're busy."

The taller knight scrutinized Suzaku, who seemed uncomfortable and kept his viridian gaze averted. Gino finally nodded and suggested they go to one of either of their rooms, and planned on ordering dinner and lots of drinks. He had feeling that for once, the pilot of the Lancelot was going to do most of the talking tonight.

* * *

Sitting in the Emperor's private quarters, Lelouch frowned at the board situated between him and his brother. His army could no longer advance any further and neither could his opponent's. Although the outcome for the game was not surprising now for either of them, it was still frustrating for the younger prince as he sighed in defeat. Schneizel truly was the master of this game and he knew it.

"Draw?"

"Draw." Schneizel nodded in agreement, and the two began to place the pieces back in their original formation, but neither of them proposed another match. They simply sat there in silence for several minutes until the older of the two siblings finally spoke up. "Now tell me, what's weighing so heavily on your mind, Lelouch?"

The Knight of Zero would have replied with "nothing" if it was not so obviously far from the truth. Lelouch knew he was a selfish person, for he liked to keep his emotions as well as his problems to himself. The Order of the Black Knights had been one of his greatest powers, second to Geass, that was now lost to him. He did not like talking about his failures to anyone; but the man seated across from him wasn't an 'anyone'. Schneizel had given him some chance of redemption and all he wanted in return was Lelouch's trust… among other things he would not like to think about at the moment.

"The Black Knights," Lelouch answered tonelessly, "why have they been invited to this wedding? Was this your idea, or the Morales regime?"

"The Black Knights were not invited, only the Prime Minister of Japan."

Schneizel knew that either answer would have unsettled the former revolutionary. Instead of responding, the White King leaned back against his seat and gestures for his knight to come close. Lelouch's single eye narrowed and he stubbornly sat sill for several seconds until he realized he wouldn't have the other's cooperation without his own. How the Demon King missed his accursed power to bend others to his will.

The legs of his chair scraped against the floor when he stood. His boots echoed as he strode towards the seated emperor, and in a fluid motion he swept aside the white chess pieces while avoided the hand that reached to ensnare him. With half the board cleared, Lelouch hoisted himself up onto the table, crossed his legs and stared at his brother whom sat only an inch away.

He watched his lover straighten almost immediately, eyebrows raised in surprise. Lelouch stared back at him challengingly, toying with the clasp of his cloak. If Schneizel wanted to play games, then he would play; on his own terms, of course.

"Kaname Ohgi maybe the Prime Minister, but he is a Black Knight at heart. So, did you invite the man who offered to trade Zero for Japan?"

Schneizel's expression returned to normal before shaking his head. "I did not."

With a small tug, the black and gold trimmed cloak fell across the table, scattering the remaining pieces onto to the floor. Lelouch loosened one of his black gloves next while keeping his only seeing eye on his target. He was careful to suppress the urge to show his smirk, knowing it would trigger action on his lover's part.

"I see… then who?" he pressed gently while reaching out with his hand to lightly caress the young emperor's jaw. On the exterior, Lelouch seemed perfectly calm and in control while on the inside he was trying not to panic when those lavender eyes continued to watch him.

"Caedeus' fiancée, Aselia Morales," Schneizel answered obediently, leaning his head into Lelouch's palm. "I believe she wants to meet him in person."

The raven-haired prince's brow furrowed but whatever question he was going to ask next suddenly vanished from his mind when he saw a flash of teeth. Schneizel gently bit down on the hollow tip of Lelouch's gloved index finger, and pulled. White gloved hands reached up to assist, pulling the black leather back to expose the fair skin of one of Lelouch's hands. Schneizel leaned his head down and kissed the back of the Knight's hand as if he would a lady's. His long fingers wrapped around the exposed slender wrist, before yanking it up, catching the young prince off guard.

Lelouch's yelp was immediately silenced; devoured by his older brother whose warm lips pressed firmly against his own. He gasped for air, and had to breathe in through the nose when Schneizel's slick tongue invaded his mouth. Unconsciously, his legs parted to allow the emperor to sidle in between them. As they broke away for air, Lelouch leaned his head back and felt his brother's free hand cup the base of his skull, preventing impact on edge of the table.

"Since Zero selected them, he would know the core members of the Black Knights better than anyone," Schneizel spoke after regaining his composure first. "What does he believe his former subordinate plans to do at this wedding?"

The once mastermind behind the rebellion took a few more deep breaths as he regained his thoughts before voicing them out loud. "Japan's Prime Minister could be attending in order to get close to the former officials who are guests on the bride's side, and persuade them to join the UFN."

If the Black Knights got involved and succeeded by driving Britannia away from the vital Sakuradite source; the empire's reserves would be depleted. Schneizel had to have known this. That must have been why they were traveling to Area 12 on the Damocles rather than the emperor's own flag ship. To intimidate any kind of rebellion with FLEIJA; after what happened to the Tokyo Settlement, Ohgi wouldn't wish the same to happen to Manila. Unless the Black Knights have somehow developed a countermeasure, which was possible since it was rumored that FLEIJA's creator, Nina Einstein, was still hiding somewhere in Japan…

The grip on his wrist was gone, and Lelouch shivered upon feeling cool gloved fingers slip under the top of his uniform, enclosing over one of his nipples. He hissed softly, spine arching up and off the table. His mouth eagerly sought out Schneizel's; this time he pushed passed his older brother's lips, and delighted at the sound of hearing him groan. The kiss ended abruptly with Schneizel taking a step back to stand at his full height.

Lelouch sat up and watched as the Emperor rolled his shoulders as if to relieve the discomfort between their blades. Such an action couldn't help but make him feel concerned. Living a double life as Zero, he knew just how demanding the job of a leader was. After Charles' death, there were years – decades even – of reports that had to be carefully studied; Lelouch often helped with those relating to the Geass Directorate but neither he nor Odysseus envied their brother for all the other work that was required of the monarch who controlled a super power as Britannia. No matter how little rest he or personal time he received, Schneizel took it all in stride, insisting it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for a peaceful world.

Steeling his nerves, Lelouch got to his feet and took a hold of his brother's hand. Thanks to his blindside, he was unable to give into temptation and look at Schneizel face while leading him to the king size bed. Though he knew his older sibling well enough to visualize the surprised yet smug smirk he was wearing and could not help but frown even as Schneizel's arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

"Wipe that look off your face," he commanded while keeping his eyes trained on the bed, "and remove your clothes."

A white-gloved hand move reached up to stroke underneath Lelouch's throat as if to soothe a fussy kitten. "That's my line," Schneizel whispered huskily into the raven prince's ear before nibbling the lobe.

Despite the assault that was already weakening his resolve and his knees, Lelouch managed to stand upright until the former Second Prince drew his teeth back. He took a calm, steady breath and reached up to pry off the hand that was inching towards the zipper to his pants. It was difficult to keep his voice – the voice that commanded tens of hundreds to do his bidding – under control.

"Do it now," he pressed his order. When the solid form behind him did not budge; Lelouch reached up behind him with his ungloved hand and gently captured the soft wisps of blonde hair. "I promise… it will feel good."

Lelouch bit the inside of his cheek as arms that encircled him were now gone, and from behind him he heard the rustle of clothes being removed. Now that he was free and his brother was currently occupied, his single seeing eye saw the bathroom door and casually made his way towards it. Although he had lotion in mind, Lelouch did not expect to find massage oil sitting in plain sight all alone on the countertop next to some neatly folded hand towels.

'Did he plan this?' he wondered, taking hold of the bottle while glancing out the door. He certainly didn't put it pass his manipulative sibling.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Schneizel was already half lying in the center of the bed, wearing nothing but a loose bed sheet that covered most of his lap. From his position, Lelouch felt the emperor's cool lavender irises size him up, from the top of fair raven hair down to the darker rim of his boots. Finally, the White King's gaze was fixated on the bottle of massage oil and his lips twitched in a grin.

"That didn't take long to find."

"The oil was sitting alone on the counter top."

The blonde's eyebrows knitted briefly together at the flatness in his brother's voice before he ended up chuckling. "Ah, Kanon must have left it out."

"Should I ask your aide to come here and repeat his services?" Lelouch's tone was laced with sarcasm and another emotion he did not wish to name.

"If you like."

The knight scowled. It was obvious to the young prince that Schneizel and Kanon were (and now, possibly still) lovers. Milly had even mentioned that the aide admitted to serve his master both in public and private. Even if the comment was supposed to be a joke, no one could fool Milly Ashford – he and Suzaku knew quite well.

Tossing the bottle onto the mattress, Lelouch strode over to phone beside the bed. He picked up and was about to press the speed dial to Kanon Maldini's cell, when a hand clamp down onto his arm. He glared back at the smiling blonde and quickly hung up as he was swept off his feet.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, little brother," Schneizel whispered huskily into his ear before pulling him into a heated one-sided kiss.

For a moment, the teen almost gave into that hot and tempting mouth. For a moment he would have let his unbeatable opponent have his way like usual. His pent up annoyance and anger grew with Schneizel's taunts. He was not adorable. He certainly was NOT jealous. Reaching up with both freed arms, he managed to push the nearly nude, delectable form of a demi-god away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke coldly while moving over to sit on the edge of the bed and retrieved the bottle of massage oil. "Now do you want me to do this or shall I call for your aide?"

Schneizel stared thoughtfully before reaching for the phone that was sitting off the hook. The Knight of Zero's eye the movement, heart sinking into his stomach. He turned his gaze away and waited for a long second until he heard the sound of the phone being placed back onto its cradle. The bed moved underneath his seated form, and he turned his head to look at his brother in surprise. Schneizel was now lying on his stomach, chin resting on folded arms.

With the emperor's gaze averted, Lelouch allowed himself to appreciate the bare expanse of his lover's backside. While removing his remaining glove and sliding out of his topcoat, his single eye couldn't help draw a trail down Schneizel's spine. The sheet had slipped a little when the emperor moved, exposing the crack of his ass. It was almost hard to concentrate on his next task until he heard his brother clear his throat.

Unzipping his boots, he placed them near the dresser with his coat and glove (in the back of his mind, he remembered the other was still at the table with his cloak) before straddling Schneizel's waist. Lelouch flipped the cap of the bottle and carefully poured some of the clear liquid into center of his palm before rubbing his two hands together. He let the bottle slip through his fingers to roll off somewhere on the bed, before applying them to Schneizel's back.

He began slowly with soft strokes to the back of his older half-brother's neck and shoulders. As his fingertips dipped into between the shoulder blades, he applied a little pressure at a time and felt the muscles underneath milky white skin start to loosen up. As he made deep circular motions up and down back, he heard Schneziel moan softly in appreciation.

Lelouch smiled proudly to himself and remembered all the times he gave these massages to his best friend. The first couple of times he was lousy and blamed Suzaku for being too stressed and and proposed that his friend should leave the army. Yet the idiot stubbornly refused and so Lelouch had no choice but to smother him with his care. It took a number of tries with Suzaku as his yelping guinea pig, but he learned quickly and became quite knowledgeable with using his hands to relieve tension and stress.

"Well how does it feel?" he asked though already knowing the answer as he heard another moan.

"Mmm… very good," Schneizel's answer came out in a deep purr. "You're quite skilled."

"The credit goes mostly to Suzaku," he explained while continuing to rub. Eventhough his brother made no remark, the sudden tensing of muscles under his fingers spoke volumes. "He was always in such a mess. I suppose he couldn't help it being both in the military and the only Japanese student at Ashford. Eventually, he continued to let me give him back rubs until I got better with practice. Actually, that's how we became intimate. He and…ack!"

Lelouch was abruptly cut off, tumbling over onto his back and was instantly pinned down by his present lover. Only behind closed and locked doors with him, did Schneizel's eyes burned with an intense passion tinged with fury. It made the once Enemy of the Empire giddy with this rush of power and control.

Zero's lips twisted into a devilish smirk that was often worn underneath the mask.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, big brother."

Schneizel paused for a moment before letting out a short amused chuckle that the young prince knew had to have been false. His brother could somehow tolerate him being a kin-slayer, but talking about his not so innocent relationship with Suzaku was off limits. It made Lelouch wonder if he was actually a masochist just like his best friend, a glutton for punishment… especially at the White King's hands. Those large, elegant hands were now moving both up underneath his black undershirt, and down to the waistband of his pants.

"Perhaps I have been behaving childishly. There is no reason to be jealous, is there?" Schneizel asked. More to himself than to the teenager pinned below him.

Lelouch stiffened as his shirt was bunched up underneath his arms and the hot wetness of the Emperor's tongue began to map out his chest. Schneizel's hands might as well have been lead weights. The sensation of that moist appendage taking turns to wrap and suckle each of his nipples had him writhing helplessly. He was at least thankful there wasn't a glass of ice water around this time.

After the blonde pulled his head away, Lelouch fell back against the mattress, gasping already, while in the back of his mind he wondered if he would ever develop tolerance to his opponent's tongue manipulation. That damnable appendage was now moving south, down between Lelouch's legs, and eagerly sampling the flesh of his inner thighs when the bottom half of the uniform was removed.

The Knight of Zero grasped the bedding with white knuckles like a life line as he felt the heat from his brother's mouth so close to his restrained manhood. The fabric barrier couldn't protect him for long, as fingers hooked underneath the material and pulled them down. He suddenly felt like a blushing virgin all over again, wanting to curl up into a ball and roll away from this burning humiliation.

_'This is just another power play,'_ he told himself when his older brother reached for the discarded bottle of oil. _'Fear and humiliation, those are the restraints he's placed on you. Remove them. Retake your control.' _

His fingers were trembling as they released their death grip from the bed covers, and reached out to grasp the soft blonde tendrils. He twisted his hand as he pulled his arm back, leading Schneizel's head away from between his legs and towards his face. The Emperor winced as Lelouch tightened his grip but did not use his superior strength to free himself.

"If you want me to kiss you, all you had to do is…" Lelouch abruptly shut the irritating blonde up, harshly covering his brother's mouth with his own.

It felt like years, though in reality only months ago he had been repulsed to kiss this man. The moment he – as Zero - laid eyes on the Prime Minister back on Kamine Island he knew and already hated the man who was going to become a major thorn in his side. Before, he pushed everyone away… especially anyone who was willing to show him affection. He never allowed Suzaku to kiss him during their affair. The only kisses he'd received from both C.C. and Shirley were brief, filled with bitterness and regret.

With Schneizel, the man whom he had despised, kissing became some new, and forbidden, addiction. The heat of the White King's mouth was simply overwhelming. It made him burn with fever. He did not want to sound cliché, but he couldn't help but feel like his body was melting. Molten heat made his cheeks flush crimson, while a hand reached down to cup his erection that was now hard and pulsing between his thighs.

Lelouch released his grip on Schneizel's lips and hair, not noticing the thin strand of saliva still connecting them, as he caught his breath. He stretched his back before parting his legs and nearly laughed when his brother's body eagerly pressed against him. Laying back down again, he watched his lover painstakingly coat his fingers with massage oil.

"There's no need to ask for something when it's in reach is there?" the raven-haired prince replied while wiping his mouth clean.

Leaning back against the pillows, he heard Schneizel hum in agreement. Upon feeling the other's fingers run up his inner thighs, he took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. As always those digits were first to probe inside him, stretch and prepare his body to be taken… and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. However, those eager fingers he were now holding his thighs, spreading them further apart, and a familiar hardness was trying to nudge its way inside him.

Fireworks blinded his vision and Lelouch gasped in protest. His single eye widened and met the intense lavender stare of the White King. His brother chose not to speak, but instead began to stroke his neglected arousal while slowly immersing himself. The distraction worked, and Lelouch could not withhold his soft, airy moans of pleasure despite the jolts of pain racing up and down his spine.

"Yes, that's it, relax," Schneizel soothed though his voice sounded slightly strained. "Tell me what you're feeling…"

The breathless teen stared incredulously back at his lover as if he had asked something ridiculous. Sure he had been known as the 'Man of Miracles,' whose tactics could slay the mighty armies of Britannia; but right now simply talking seemed impossible. Even if Lelouch managed to be able to breathe normally at that point, he still didn't know exactly what to say. Something along the lines of: _'You fucking bastard! Are you trying to kill me?'_ but that would simply waste his oxygen supply. So he said nothing for now, taking in deep breaths while glaring up at Schneizel's apologetic smile.

"Are you in pain? I apologize for not preparing you like before…," the emperor's spoke above a whisper. A hand abandoned its bruising grip on the teen's thigh to brush the damp ebony bangs that clung to his face. "Your actions distracted me, tempted me to act."

Lelouch bristled as he tried to slap the offending hands away. All he did was initiate a kiss. How dare his half-brother blame him for not being able to control his lust!

"This is what you do to me," Schneizel said in a deep and almost accusing voice as his hands moved again, this time to cup the teenager's rear end. The raven-haired youth released a loud yelp as they rolled over. He was now straddling his brother once more, but this time they were facing each other. "You make me, the Emperor of Britannia, lose control… and you know it."

Lelouch panted and blinked as his body was no longer restrained and held down in place. He realized he was free to move now. To climb off his brother's prone body, let his hands see to his own pleasure and force the other underneath him to do the same. However, a simple hand job wouldn't cut it. There was no way he would be able to deny himself the mind-blowing orgasm that usually followed these forbidden meetings of theirs.

Biting his lower lip in concentration, he splayed his hands across Schneizel's broad chest for support, and carefully impaled himself. Both he and his brother moaned loudly in unison. His inner walls flexed around the thick shaft that slide in deep and brushed against that particular spot that made him jolt as if he had been electrocuted. He began to lose his balance, almost falling off until hands caught him about the waist.

"Talk to me. Tell me how it feels," the Emperor's husky command made the feeble knight want to oblige.

"It's hot," he managed to rasp out loud; he was sweating quite a bit already. "I…"

It was rare for him to be at a loss for words, but he couldn't help it. The pulsing heat that was buried deep in his core was…. very distracting. There was also of course there the smooth damp skin of Schneizel's abdomen in which his neglected erection was rubbing against. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to continue for the sake of his own pleasure… and sanity.

"It feels good," he managed to continue in a barely audible whisper.

His face burned with shame, but there was no self-loathing this time. Not when Lelouch heard the blonde's breathe hitch in his throat and saw the familiar expression on Schneizel's face; the one that read that he was barely holding onto his control. Seeing his opponent so close to the edge once more, it was impossible not to push. The words that had eluded him a short moment ago returned as he absently traced circular patterns across Schneizel's chest.

"You feel so good inside me," he murmured as the body beneath him went completely still. "I didn't think it could be so incredible… but you're in so deep."

Lelouch was laughing at himself on the inside. Wishing he had planned ahead for something like this. Maybe call some phone-sex hotline and get some advice on dirty talk? That could work… and could completely blow up in his face if his lover ever found out about it. He caught Schneizel's intense stare before straightening his back while lifting himself up so that his knees were supporting him.

"Brother, move….!"

He didn't even have to say 'please' as Schneizel thrust his hips upward, nearly throwing the teenager off his lap. Lelouch wouldn't allow that to happen, and wrapped his thin arms around those broad shoulders, and dug his nails into the pale flesh he was massaging earlier. His cock swelled as long, slick fingers resumed stroking him in encouragement. Slowly, he moved in time with his those deep languid thrusts, losing himself to that incredible friction as he continued to ride Schneizel.

He flexed his hips, voicing his passion in low guttural moans. He was so hard now. Both of them were. It wouldn't be long until he reached that peak of nirvana.

"Impressive," the young emperor spoke casually, bringing him back down to Earth. Lelouch groaned as the other ceased movement and leaned back so he could meet the other's eyes.

"What is?"

"Your stamina has improved." Schneizel's lips twisted in that familiar teasing smile that he only reserved for Lelouch, his favorite and most beloved brother. "By now, I half expected you to collapse in exhaustion and beg me to pound you into the mattress again."

"Fat chance, this time."

Lelouch bristled, his uncovered eye narrowing in annoyance but couldn't help but rest his head on the other's shoulder as a wave of fatigue finally hit. Though he didn't particularly care about being strong and fast as Suzaku; Jeremiah had told him not to take knighthood lightly and to at least work on endurance. At least it paid off a little during sex. He heard Schneizel chuckle and began to run his fingers affectionately through his hair while warm lips brushed against his cheek.

"Hmm…Lelouch…?"

The said boy shivered as a moist tongue attacked the shell of his ear.

"What is it?"

"My knight… my prince, may I have the honor of pounding you into the mattress?"

Rich laughter escaped his throat before he could think of holding it in. Before he had the chance to respond, Lelouch was already lying on his back once more. Releasing his claw-like grip, he ran his fingers through platinum blonde hair. Schneizel leaned away slightly, kissing his wrist, lips moving down his arm, over his throat, and finally ended at his mouth. Their lips locked for a brief moment as neither White nor Black King could last much longer.

"…Yes, your majesty."

It surprised him how easy he could say those three words without them being laced with sarcasm. He didn't have time to dwell on his answer for long before Schneizel withdrew halfway, rolling his hips, before bearing down on Lelouch. The knight quaked underneath his liege as the other's ample erection rubbed against that spot that made the blinding fireworks return once more.

"Again!" he cried out and his lover was very eager to oblige.

He couldn't help but think that his half-brother had been quite literal in his request. He grabbed hold of the bedding, as each thrust drove the breath from his lungs, and his body felt like it was being embedded into the mattress underneath him. Schneizel's hands seemed impossibly everywhere at once; holding his thighs apart, lifting his hips, feverishly stroking his cock, or tweaking his nipples. The emperor's lips, however, remained perfectly in his sight as it swooped down to devour his own, and he responded with equal passion.

It was close now, his orgasm, Lelouch could feel it approach as he bucked against the larger body that was pounding into him. Each thrust was accompanied by electric currents that ran straight to his groin; making his toes curl while Lelouch hoisted his lean legs clenched the sides of the emperor's sides. He eagerly surrendered to his lust, letting it consume him as a maelstrom of sensation struck his body like a lightning bolt. He threw his head back and cried out into the crook of his lover's shoulder as his body shook with the force of his own climax.

There were no windows inside Schneizel's room, but Lelouch felt as if he were once again laying in Aries garden, soaking up the sun's warmth. His body singed of ecstasy but it felt heavy, incredibly heavy, his limbs fell limply back onto the bed. As he lay motionless, Schneizel's movements became erratic and uncontrolled. Lelouch could hear the older man's harsh breathing before a sharp yell cut through the silence, followed by the sensation of his brother's scalding seed filling his insides.

Sated for the moment, the teenage prince watched as the blonde withdraw to lie beside him. The detestable voice of reason informed him that he should leave, that it would be disastrous if anyone were to find them this way. Lelouch ignored its warning as he turned to face his lover before moving to situate himself comfortably between the man's arms. He heard Schneizel make a short noise of surprise but paid no heed as lips kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

Lelouch couldn't help but close his eyes, feigning sleep. As he listened to his older brother's breathing become slow and even, the Black King pondered those last three words. Schneizel was expecting something by professing his love like that, and he wondered how long the silence would substitute as an answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm not going to ask you to rate the smut again. To me, it just didn't come close to competing with the prologue (unless anyone can think of any other kinky ideas other than pearls and chess pieces). The next couple of chapters will focus entirely on this next political marriage and the inevitable confrontation between Lelouch and Kallen.


End file.
